Nadie
by Makie Karin
Summary: Nadie, tenia nada, pero nadie quería tener algo, algo que pudiera llamar suyo. Yuvi


Pareja: Kandaxlavi

Descalimer: Los personajes que estoy usando no son míos, son de la grandiosa mente de Hoshino Katsura.

Bueno hoy es un día muy especial, a lo que se, hoy es el día de una de mis parejas favoritas, si, yo creo que es obvio, Kanda y Lavi, por eso, cree esta historia, tuve muchos problemas en hacerlo, quería hacerla larga, pero luego de desanime y decidí hacer un one-shot, pero bueno, haber como me salió, espero que les gusto, bueno, a leer.

* * *

Nada

* * *

_Nadie__**: **__Persona insignificante_

_Nada:__ No ser, o carencia absoluta de todo ser._

_De ninguna manera, de ningún modo, el nombrado Lavi no podía tener algo, o sea no debía tener amigos, familia, ni siquiera un nombre verdadero y su carácter tenia que ser falso, a la vez que Lavi, no era nadie o por lo menos nadie con relevancias en la historia. El era el próximo bookman, solo eso, no era mas que eso. _

_Obviamente que nadie, no podía decir que algo es suyo, solamente el joven Bookman Jr, tenia papel, tinta y pluma, nada más, nada más podía tener de el. Considerando eso, Lavi, que ya sabia todo esto desde que era un niño, quería tener algo que pudiera llamar "suyo", pero sabia que eso era imposible, sobre todo con su maestro que si notaba que el pelirrojo sentía ciertos sentimientos hacia una persona –ya sea amistad, compañerismo, amor… o lo que sea– lo golpeaba y le recordaba que es lo que era, que es lo que no era. _

_Un día, que fue prácticamente abandonado por su maestro –el viejo panda– en un lugar que no conocía, Inglaterra, que todo ocurrió. Tenían que quedarse ahí por unos días para luego viajar a otro lugar en donde se encontraba una guerra. Pero un día, el pelirrojo se despertó encontrándose solo, no había nadie en el departamento, mas tarde descubrió que había una nota en donde le decía el viejo que era una prueba, si, exacto, eso era, para ver si el podía sobrevivir en un lugar desconocido, sin dinero por casi un año, obviamente que en ese tiempo debía seguir teniendo las obligaciones de un bookman, seguir leyendo libros, seguir pensando en la gente es tinta, etc. _

_En un principio vivo de estafas, hechas a la pobre gente, a algunos les decía que si le daban su dinero el les podía duplicar o triplicar al día siguiente, y la persona tan crédula que le dio todo su dinero, dejando en bancarrota a un tal Arystar Krory III. A otros les dijo que los volvería famosos, que obviamente no tuvieron la fama que les prometió y de sus nombre.. de ninguno supo su nombre, tampoco es que le importara. Hubo un caso especial en donde se encontró con una mujer que quería algo así como clases para dejar de ser inútil, el parchado acepto, pero que ella pagara por adelantado, la primera vez fue, pero al notar lo inútil que era la mujer, supo, que esto era un perdida de tiempo, entonces, dejo de ir al lugar en donde eran las clases . También, una ves, un chino le dijo que quería que convenza a su hermana que la vida de soltera era lo mejor, y que casarse era la cosa mas fea del planeta, o algo así, hizo lo mismo que con la otra mujer, le hizo pagar por adelantado, y al conocer a la chica, y ver que bonita era, decidió, no convencerla a nada, –por que el podía hacerlo– y después de eso, ya no fue._

_Pero cuando paso un mes, paso una cosa que no podía pasar, que él, por confiado, no pudo creer posible, lo atraparon, no en el robo, sino que la estafa que le hizo a un negocio llamado "Los Noah", y después casi lo arrestaran por la gran estafa, sin embargo como él era él, salió de toda condena que se le iban a dar, por su buena palabra. _

_Ahí cayo en la cuenta que podía ser atrapado, además que panda se entero de eso –quien sabe como– y le grito por teléfono que ya no lo haga, y que buscara otro método para sacar dinero, o sino el mismo iría para golpearlo. Entonces, así sucedió todo esto. _

_Un día iba caminado por las calles, y se encontró con un tienda en donde se encontraba un letrero de "se busca empleado" pegado a un ventana. El pelirrojo se quedo viendo ese letrero hasta que se dio cuenta que dentro de la tienda había una chica muy bonita, la misma que le dijeron que le convenza para ser soltera, entonces se decidió a entrar, solo por la chica. Ahí se encontró de nuevo con Lenalee Lee, una chica dulce y muy bonita, conoció, también a un chico llamado Allen Walker, un chico muy fácil de manipular, y a Kanda Yuu, un chico muy violento. Y se crea o no, en esa tienda, comenzó todo. _

….

…

….

Ya era ese día, si, ya tenia que irse de Inglaterra, hace una semana su maestro le llamo por teléfono y le dijo que tenia que ir a encontrarse con él, por que la prueba ya había pasado, además que bookman quería hacerle un prueba también de inteligencia, para ver si el estaba estudiando.

Lavi vio el techo, su mirada no se desvió de ahí en toda la tarde, mientras pensaba que mañana ya se tenia que ir, que todo lo que paso aquí se acabaría, Lavi siguió viendo el techo hasta que el celular comenzó a sonar.

-¿Hola? –contesto.

_-Lavi, hola _

-Lenalee, ¿Qué pasa?

_-Bueno, Lavi, ¿puedes venir aquí? _

-¿Por qué?

_-Es que necesito tu ayuda, para algo. _

-¿Para que?

_-Cuando llegues te lo digo. _

-Bueno, si lo pones así, ok, voy a ir.

El pelirrojo se levanto de la cama, listo para ir a la casa de la china, sin saber que cosa le iba a pedir, pero ya tenia una idea de que seria, después de todo, ayer le dijo a la chica y al albino que se iba a ir de ese lugar, logrando que Lenalee se pusiera triste al igual que Allen. También le dijo a Kanda sobre su ida, pero este no le hizo caso, aunque Lavi, noto que el azabache, se puso un poco triste.

Mientras camino pensó en como comenzó todo esto.

…..

….

….

_-¿Conociste a Kanda? –le dijo el chico. _

_-Si, hace poco, y tu, ¿Lo conoces? _

_-Claro, el es mi hermanastro. _

_-¿De verdad? –se impresiono– ¿Siempre fue así de violento? _

_-Sip, siempre se enojaba con nuestro padre, y lo golpeaba por decirle su nombre de pila. _

_-¿De verdad?, Yuu es muy violento, ¿Sabes que tienes con su nombre? _

_-Ni idea, siempre fue así. _

_-Bueno, Daisya, cuéntame algo mas de Yuu, haber si lo puedo molestar con algo –se rió. _

_-Bueno, –pareció pensar en algo– siempre le gusto estar solo, se podía decir que no le gusta tener compañía. _

_-Un potencia ermitaño –hablo con ganas de molestar al azabache. _

_-Jeje, si, y dime, por que tanto interés en Kanda. _

_-No entiendo la razón por la cual no quiere que el llame Yuu. _

_-Eso jamás lo sabrás, yo estoy con el desde niños y no lo se. _

_-Bueno de cualquier forma, veras que yo si le pueda hacer que me diga la razón, por la cual no quiere que le diga por su nombre de pila, –sonó muy confiado– pero, ¿No hay nada mas que me puedas decir, para molestarlo? _

_-En realidad no hay mucho mas, tal ves solo que a el no parece querer tener algo. _

_-¿De que hablas? _

_-Bueno se alejo de nosotros, no tiene muchos amigos, además que le gusta estar mas en su departamento, a si que yo creo eso. _

_Ahí nació el interés mas grande, una persona que quiere tener nada, es algo completamente lo contrario a él, entonces comenzó a pensar y hablar mas con el azabache, aunque este mayormente lo mandaba a la mierda, cada vez que lo quería hablar. _

_El amor es raro, digo, en el corazón nadie dicta o manda, o sea, el amor puede venir de la nada, o un simple interés puede volverse en amor, el amor te aparece cuando menos te lo esperas. Comenzó con un incógnita de por que no le gustaba que le dijera por su nombre, luego se dio cuenta que le gustaba estar con el azabache –por mas masoquista que suene– y mas tarde, se dio cuenta que ya no le veía como un simple amigo. _

_Ni si quiera el pudo explicarlo, pero al fin y al cabo, en el amor nadie manda. Entonces con los sentimientos que sabia que ya tenia, un día, él, fue a la casa del azabache, toco la puerta de este. El japonés, solo abrió un poco, y lo vio, con esos ojos de color azul, no lo quiso hacer pasar, después de mucha insistencia de parte del pelirrojo, Kanda, lo dejo entrar a su casa, ahí, lo hizo, el primer paso. Se acerco a el, y le dijo "Yuu, ¿Tu no quieres tener algo tuyo?" luego de eso, le agarro de las solapas, y lo beso. Desde un principio, sabia que si hacia ese acto, podía acabar muy mal herido, pero lo valía, según él, si, lo valía. Por eso, al esperar ser rechazado, se sorprendió al sentir que en el beso el otro le correspondió. El aire se acabo. Al separarse para tomar aire, se vieron a los ojos. El parchado espero que le dieran un puñetazo en la cara, no paso eso. _

_Después de un mes en ese tipo de relación, en donde solo se encontraban para hacer, ustedes saben que, Lavi después de hacer, "eso", siempre le decía algo a Kanda y eso era "Yuu, ¿Eres mío?", el japonés lo veía, enojado y confundido, mas lo primero que lo segundo, pero solo respondía con ese tono amargo un "Vete a la mierda, Lavi", el parchado solo reía, al escucharlo, mientras que por dentro, se sentía que nunca algo seria suyo. _

…

…_.._

…_._

Al llegar a la casa de la china, escucho muchos murmullos que habían tras la puerta, entonces toco esa misma, al poco rato Lenalee le abrió, con una sonrisa muy grande en sus labios, le invito a pasar, y una ves adentro vio a varias personas, con un letreo, que colgaba desde el techo, que decía "Buen viaje", el pelirrojo vio a la chica, un poco sorprendido, poco, ya que el suponía que esto iba pasar.

-Lena, ¿Qué es esto?

-Yo y Allen, te organizamos esto, ya que mañana te vas a ir, es una fiesta de despedida.

-El pelirrojo sonrió, viendo todo eso.

-No hacia falta, de verdad –les dijo.

-Lavi, mañana te vas, hubiéramos hecho al mejor, si no nos hubieras dicho tan tarde –hablo el albino.

-Es que, recién ayer panda me llamo diciendo que me tengo que ir mañana.

-¿Quién es panda? –pregunto la chica.

-Un viejo chiquitito, que tenia dos cosas negras alrededor de los ojos.

Hubo una pausa en la conversación, mientras que Lenalee y Allen pensaban en la apariencia de la persona con el apodo Panda. Lavi, fue a ver a todo su alrededor, saludo a todas la personas que estaban ahí, era obvio que el azabache no estaba y el solo sonrió pensando que era un tonta, al esperar que Kanda fuera.

En un momento de la fiesta, vio que el albino se iba afuera la casa, por curiosidad, le siguió al albino, y pudo escuchar que este llamaba a alguien con su celular, también le gritaba.

-Bakanda, ¿Cuándo vas a venir? –grito por el celular.

-Cállate Moyashi, yo nunca dije que iba a ir –se escucho al otro lado del celular.

-Lavi se va a ir mañana, ven a despedirle.

-¿¡Por qué tendría que hacer!?

-Por que es tu amigo.

Lavi, decidió irse, así que no pudo escuchar el resto, pero apostaba que Kanda le dijo, que no era su amigo y luego le colgó, eso hizo que el pelirrojo se riera -de si mismo.

La fiesta continuo, con charlas, sonrisas, algunas bromitas que el pelirrojo le hizo a algunos invitados, regaños, mas risas y eso fue toda la tarde. Hasta que en un punto el pelirrojo vio la hora y decidió que ya se tenia que ir, para prepararse para el viaje que tenia mañana.

-Bueno, Lena, Allen, ya me tengo que ir, tengo que alistarme para el viaje –sonrió.

-Claro, nos vemos Lavi –le dijo el peliblanco.

-¿Nos vemos? –les pregunto.

-Si, mañana te vamos a llegar al aeropuerto –sonrió la chica.

-Oh, gracias Lena, Allen –vio a los dos chico– entonces, nos vemos.

Salió de esa casa, con un paso tranquilo, viendo el pueblo, en donde ya nunca iba a volver, solo quería ver ese lugar, una vez mas. No muy lejos de la casa de la china se encontró con una cara familiar, al verlo, una sonrisa se le dibujo en sus labios.

-Yuu, hola, –saludo con la mano al azabache– ¿Qué haces por aquí?

El japonés, al verlo, pareció fruncir un poco el ceño, y casi de inmediato, se dio la vuelta, para irse del lugar. En un principio no entendió ese acto, pero luego comprendió que el japonés había ido a su fiesta, aunque ya tarde.

-Yuu, no me digas que tu estabas por ir a mi fiesta –el azabache no contesto, y camino mas rápido– creo que has llegado un poco tarde –se rió un poquito, pero el japonés solo siguió caminado mas rápido, intentando alejarse del pelirrojo, aunque este pudo igualar el paso –vamos hablaba, que mañana ya me voy a ir.

-Tsk, déjame en paz –le ordeno.

-¿No te vas a despedir? –fingió estar triste– Eres cruel –acabo diciendo.

Kanda no dijo nada y siguió caminado, sin querer hablar con el pelirrojo. Lavi, también se quedo callado, solo siguió a Kanda sin decir palabra. Caminaron así, hasta que el japonés de dio cuenta que Lavi quería seguirlo hasta su casa, no podía permitir eso.

-¿Hasta donde me vas a seguir, idiota?

-Bueno, Yuu, hasta tu casa –le hablo tranquilo.

Kanda se detuvo en ese momento.

-¿Por qué? –hablo cortante.

-Por que quiero ir a tu casa –respondió sencillamente haciendo que el japonés frunciera el ceño– vamos, que hoy es mi ultimo día en este lugar.

-Me vale si este es tu ultimo día, no vas a ir a mi casa –volvió a caminar.

-Como tu lo digas Yuu –le dijo sarcásticamente

-Vete a la mierda, conejo.

Lavi solo rió por el comentario.

Kanda camino mas rápido, pero Lavi aun lo seguía, sabiendo ya que llegaron a al puerta de su casa –o mejor dicho, departamento– el japonés camino aun mas rápido, para evitar que el pelirrojo entrara en el departamento. Pero antes que el pudiera sacar la llaves, Lavi, le agarro la mano, para evitar que saque las llaves, lo acorralo en la pared y lo beso, un beso profundo. Cuando sintieron que el aire no era suficiente, se separaron. Ambos se vieron, mientras recuperaban el aire.

-¿Me extrañaras?

La pregunta por fin salió de los labios del pelirrojo. Kanda no quiso responder, joder, que no quería pensar que el en cierto sentido lo extrañaría, de ninguna forma o tamaño, no quería aceptar que al final, si sintió algo.

-Yuu, –volvió a hablar el pelirrojo– ¿Me vas a despedir mañana en el aeropuerto?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que no me da la haga.

-Eres cruel –se rió un poquito– aunque sea dime si tu eres mío.

Kanda lo empujo, haciendo que el pelirrojo se caiga al suelo, estaba enojado, seguía con esa estúpida pregunta, que no quería responder, mientras el pelirrojo se levantaba Kanda ya abrió la puerta del departamento, y se entro a ese mismo, estaba por cerrar la puerta, pero Lavi puso su pie para que no pudiera cerrarla.

-Yuu, vamos, responde –le dijo.

El otro se enojo, no entendía que tan importante era eso, le jodia, todo este asunto lo jodia, y ahora con esa pregunta tan insistente del pelirrojo, solamente quería que ese imbécil se vaya, y lo deje en paz. Pero para Lavi, esa respuesta era muy importante, y no se iría sin una.

-Vete de aquí –ordeno el azabache.

-Lo voy a hacer, pero primero dime la respuesta.

-¿Por qué tanto quieres que te responda idiota?

-Porque es importante para mi.

-No, ahí tienes tu puta respuesta.

El parchado saco su pie de la puerta, y de inmediato el japonés cerro la puerta.

-Esta bien, me voy –aprecio que esas palabras eran dirigidas hacia el azabache, pero al mismo tiempo parecía que estaba hablando para si mismo.

Se fue de departamento, camino por las calles de Inglaterra, viendo el lugar en donde jamás volvería, amenos que algún día haya una guerra ahí, pero si no lo hay, nunca mas volvería a poner un pie en ese país.

Mas tarde, cuando acabo su paseo, llego a su casa, alisto sus maletas para el día siguiente, mientras ponía su ropa en la maleta color anaranjado, solo podía pensar en lo que casi pudo tener algo, pero al final nunca lo tuvo, y lo único que le quedaba era sonreír, para si mismo, y pensar que todo esto era absurdo.

Al día siguiente, cuando ya se tenia que ir, fue recogido por Lenalee y Allen, ya que le habían dicho que le iban a llevar al aeropuerto, entro en el auto de Allen, y después de meter las maletas, se pusieron en marcha.

-Lavi, –llamo la atención del pelirrojo, la china– ¿Kanda se despidió de ti?

Lavi solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Nop, sabes como es Yuu.

Lenalee no sabia nada de lo que sucedió entre ambos, entonces esa pregunta, solo era por que la china le pareció malo el que Kanda no se despidiera, por que a los ojos de la chica, ambos eran amigos, y si, lo eran, pero no sabia que eran, amigos con derechos.

-Ese Bakanda –se enojo el albino.

-No entiendo por que Kanda es así.

-No se enojen con Yuu, después de todo fue a la fiesta de despedida –la china le vio confundida, mientras que Allen seguía viendo el camino, -por que el estaba conduciendo- pero también se confundió– me encontré con el, cuando me estaba yendo.

-¿De verdad? –hablo el albino.

-Sip, fue a mi fiesta, aunque tarde –se rió un poquitito.

-Por lo menos –dijo la chica.

Después de eso, no volvieron a hablar de lo malo que parecía el azabache, y solo hablaron de otro tema, se rieron, y eso, hasta llegar a su destino, en donde el pelirrojo agarro sus maletas, y sus amigos lo acompañaron hasta llegar a su avión, se despidieron en la puerta de ese mismo.

Como el asiento que eligió el parchado estaba cerca de la ventana, pudo ver como ambos chicos se despedían con las manos del él, y pudo ver algo que no creía que vería, detrás de sus dos amigos, vio a una persona, que veía el avión, serio, aunque el parchado pudo notar que en esos ojos se notaba algo de tristeza, ese chico, era Kanda y al ver el avión despegar, se dio la vuelta, para irse del lugar.

Lavi sonrió, toco el vidrio con su mano izquierda y antes que esa imagen desapareciera dijo:

-Por lo menos… tu ve algo.

Fin…

* * *

Jajaja, ¿Qué tal?, esta historia lo hice, especialmente para este día, la otra historia –en donde puse dos episodios nuevos– son un complemento, para esta fecha, entonces díganme, ¿Qué les pareció?, a mi me gusto, por eso, decidí hacerla si o si, para este día. Aunque me parece un poco sin sentido, ¿Les pareció eso?, no lo sé, yo, ni siquiera lo se, pero si lo es, me disculpo, de verdad.

Espero que me dejen un reviews, haber si les gusto. Bueno, creo que no hay mas que decir, entonces me despido, pero sin antes decir _"feliz día Lavi y Kanda", jeje. _

_Hasta mi próxima historia, nos vemos._


End file.
